Len-kun Now!
by Leeks4Us
Summary: Kaito, Mikuo, and Io are all members of the Kagamine Len-kun fan club, despite the fact that the shota lives with them... Yaoi. Rated M for language and future sex scenes. Review needed:) Read profile to know more about characters.ON HIATUS-thinking about ideas for future chapters.Will be back soon
1. Chapter 1

Len-kun now!

Ch. 1

Kaito,Mikuo, and Io sit in a room full of Len posters and dolls.

Kaito: Men! Today's the day we've been we've been waiting for!  
>Mikuo: Yeah!<br>Io:Woo.  
>Kaito: It's a day we've been planning and preparing for with great ease and concentration!<br>Mikuo:YEAH!  
>Io:Woo.<br>Kaito:It's a day that starts our destiny!  
>Mikuo:FUCK YEAH!<br>Io:Woo.  
>Kaito: Today's the day...that Len-kun decides that he wants to sing the duet with me at the school music festival!<br>Mikuo:YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAH!-Wait,what?  
>Io:Woo.<br>Kaito:Is something the problem?  
>Mikuo:You're damn right there's a problem! What makes you think Len-kun would pick you for the duet!?<br>Kaito:Because I've known Len the I had the personal privelage to tutor him in pitch before and after the most logical conclusion is that Len-kun would pick me to sing in the music festival.  
>Mikuo:You're serious?You're telling us we've been waiting for two weeks for something that could benefit you!?<br>Io:Woo-I mean, hey! Then what did I buy all of these balloons for!? (Gestures around the room showing balloons with Kagamine Len's face on it)  
>Kaito:The balloons for my victory!<br>Mikuo:That's what you think!You may practice your little singing lessons with Len-kun, but we all know you don't have a strong enough voice that could match Len-kun's perfect little shota tones!  
>Io:Yeah,like me!<br>Mikuo:Yeah, like Io-Hey!(Grabs Io's face)NO ONE EVEN KNOWS WHO YOU ARE!  
>Io:(Face being pulled)You're...one...to...talk!<br>Kaito:Order!Order, Len-kun fan club!I'm not saying that Len-kun will pick , it is the most obvious do not feel discouraged about this, my fellow members.  
>Io and Mikuo:...<br>Mikuo:Wait. The music festival is after school...  
>Io:What if we can change Len-kun's mind before that?<br>Kaito:...!(Surprised face)  
>Mikuo:(Smirking)Well, I have some things to do so...(Runs out of the room)<br>Kaito:Hey!(Runs over Io chasing after Mikuo)YOU BETTER NOT TRY ANYTHING, LEEKHEAD!  
>Io:(Trampled on the floor)Uh...<p>

Meanwhile

Len:(Taking a bath)Hmm...

Mikuo and Kaito barge into the room.

Mikuo and Kaito:LEN-CHAN!  
>Len:AAAH!<br>Mikuo:Len-chan, don't sing with Kaito in the school music festival!  
>Kaito:Don't listen to him, Len-chan. He's a crazy and ate too many rotted leeks!It's affecting his brain!<br>Io:(Limping and slightly bruised)Len-chan. Either of them don;t have the vocal capacity to match your perfect little shota tones.  
>Mikuo:THAT'S WHAT I SAID!(Pulls out a giant leek)I'LL KILL YOU ALL!<br>Len:Guys!

All three take a second to completely stare at Len who, they just realized, was naked in the bathtub.

Kaito,Mikuo, and Io:...(Smiling widely like fangirls)AAAAAH! LEN-CHAN IS NAKED!  
>Len:(Looking embarrassed)You guys!Get out!<br>Mikuo:I need to take a picture!  
>Kaito:I'll remember this forever!<br>Io:(Slightly tearing up)It's exactly as I imagined...  
>Len:GET OUT!<p>

Later...

Kaito,Mikuo,and Io were tied up in the living room, with bruises on each of their heads.

Len:(Holding his fist up,mad)And neither of you are leaving until you learned your lesson!  
>Mikuo and Io:(Still smiling widely)Hehehehehe...<br>Kaito:Wait,Len-chan!If we're here, who's going to sing with you in the music festival?  
>Len:Hmm?The music festival?I told you,I'm singing with Rin-chan.<br>Kaito,Mikuo,and Io:WHAT!?  
>Kaito:But why Rin-chan!?<br>Len:You asked me this yesterday ?You kept staring at me with this creepy smile?Were you even listening?  
>Kaito:(Thinking)Well, it's not my fault you had your sexy blonde hair down yesterday!Of course I got distracted!<br>Len:(Leaving)Well,see you later guys!  
>Kaito,Mikuo,and Io:LEN-CHAN,WAIT!<p>

Len leaves,leaving the members of the Len-kun fan club tied up.

Mikuo:This is all your fault,Kaito!  
>Kaito:Well, if you didn't have to act like a complete jealous ass,maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!<br>Mikuo:Son of a-  
>Io:You guys,stop!<br>Kaito and Mikuo:Hm?(Looks at Io)  
>Io:Len-kun...tied us up.<br>Kaito and Mikuo:Huh?(Realizing the situation)  
>Kaito,Mikuo,and Io:AAAAH!SO HOT!<p>

Meanwhile

Len:(Walking to school)Huh...Why do I live with those guys?

End of Chapter 1!

I live for reviews, so please write!


	2. Chapter 2

Len-kun Now!

Ch.2

Vocaloid High~

Kaito,Mikuo, and Io were walking to the cafeteria.

Kaito:(Carrying a box of chocolates)I hope Len-kun has a sweet tooth today!  
>Mikuo:(Carrying a box of bananas)Agreed!<br>Kaito:Mikuo, why are you carrying bananas?  
>Mikuo:Len-kun loves these things!And to think, Len-kun's adorable lips sucking on my banana~DREAMS WILL COME TRUE TODAY!<br>Io:(Carrying a violin)I would like to see that.  
>Kaito:What's with the violin?<br>Io:Len-kun likes music when he I will master this for him!(Plays the violin terribly)POPIPOPIPO-POPIPO!  
>Mikuo:You're playing it wrong! You gotta do the dance too!<br>Kaito:Hey,guys,look.

Len was standing in the front of his locker,reading a letter.

Len:Hm...  
>Kaito,Mikuo, and Io:(Happily)Len-kun!<br>Kaito:Len-kun, we thought you were already in the lunch room.  
>Io:(Hides violin behind back)No, don't look!it's a surprise!<br>Len:Sorry guys...I don't really feel like eating.

Len runs off,dropping the letter.

Kaito,Mikuo, and Io:Len-kun...?  
>Kaito:I wonder what that was all about?<br>Mikuo:I bought $700 worth of bananas for you,Len-kun~ Io:(Picks up letter and reads it)...!Look at this!(Shows them letter)

The letter reads-

Dearest Kagamine Len,  
>I wish I had the courage to tell you in person, but I have been in love with you since I've met you.I cannot let my feelings for you hide anymore.I love you so much,<br>but I cannot tell you who I am, in fear of rejection.

Your secret admirer~

. FUCK NO!  
>Kaito:No way my Len would choose this stranger this asshole stranger son of a die asshole die!<br>Io:There's got to be a way to scan for fingerprints or something.  
>Mikuo:Yeah, so we can cut them off!<br>Kaito:Men!Calm youselves. We cannot let anger take control of us. We need to calm down and assess the situation.  
>Io:But you were the one freaking out the most...<br>Kaito:Someone in this school is in love with Len-kun other than if this person decides to ask him,leaving us live in Len-kun's life as unimportant side characters?  
>Mikuo:No way!<br>Io:I'm sick of being an unknown character, and I'm sure I don't want to be a side character!  
>Kaito:Good!Everyone,let's go!<p>

So, the Len-kun fan club decided to investigate the letter.

Kaito:Okay,who do we know has a motive to love Len?  
>Mikuo and Io:(Raises hands)<br>Kaito:Except for us.  
>Mikuo and Io:(Lowers hands)<br>Kaito:Okay,so we have a total of zero suspects and zero leads.  
>Mikuo:I say the investigation's going good.<br>Io:Hey guys?I took a good look at the letter again, and it looks like the perpetrator wrote in pink ink.  
>Kaito:That's a lead!<br>Mikuo:(Grins evilly)A lead to the perp's death...  
>Kaito:Who at this school do we know likes pink?<br>Mikuo:Ooh!Ooh!I know!

Later, in the school writing club...

Mikuo:(Busts in through the door)Utatane Piko!  
>Piko:Aah!M-Mikuo-san!<br>Mikuo:Damn right it's me!We know what you did!  
>Piko:Y-you do?<br>Mikuo:We know how you feel, you either admit it now,or face my wrath!Or you admit it,then face my wrath!(Pulls out giant leek)WHAT'S IT GONNA BE!?  
>Piko:H-how I feel!?(Thinking)Does Mikuo-san...know that I love him?<br>Kaito:Um...Mikuo?  
>Mikuo:WHAT!?<br>Kaito:Why would Piko write a love letter to Len?  
>Piko:WHAT!? I'm not in love with Kagamine Len!<br>Mikuo:Liar!I happen to know that you write all your answers in class with a pink pen I let you borrow last week that you never returned!  
>Piko:I-I was pretty sure I gave that back...<br>Io:I don't get it,do we attack or not?  
>Kaito:Wait a minute!(Looks at paper on desk)It's in the same pink handwriting!<br>Io:Who wrote this?  
>Piko:Oh,Yuma-senpai came in and turned in some calligraphy for the writing club about an hour ago...<br>Mikuo:I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD!

Kaito,Mikuo,and Io run out of the room.  
>Piko:M...Mikuo-san...I love you~<p>

Later, at the school track field,Yuma was sitting on the benches,staring at the runners

Kaito,Mikuo, and Io:VY2 YUMA!  
>Yuma:I WASN'T STARING AT THEIR BUTTS!-Oh,it's you guys.<br>Mikuo:Damn right it's us,you closet Len-lover!  
>Yuma:Is this about your little club?I already told you,shotas are not my thing. I'm into more...<br>(Looks at track runners)refined gentlemen.  
>Kaito:(Holds up paper)Did you write this?<br>Yuma:(Looks at paper)Hmm...maybe a kiss would job my mind?  
>Mikuo:How about a kiss with cut lips?<br>Yuma:Whatever you're doing,it's not me.  
>Kaito:How do you know what we're investigating?<br>Yuma:Something in my brain tells me that this is something Len-related and stupid. So if it's about Len-san,count me out.  
>Kaito:(Thinking)I don't know why,but I believe him.<br>Mikuo:Ah,it's not 's go.  
>Io:Great,now we're back to square one.<br>Kaito:Not really,we still have to pink ink color!Now we have to match it to-  
>Mikuo:Oh no!<p>

There was a school shop is opened nearby,selling pink pens.

Seeu:Pens for sale!Support breast cancer!  
>Mikuo:God,damn it!<br>Io:Hey guys,what if it's a girl we're after this whole time?  
>Kaito and Mikuo:(Looks at Io)Ridiculous.<p>

Later,the hallway was full of wanted posters that read "WANTED-COWARDLY SHOTA LOVER"

Kaito:Io,did you put all of these up?  
>Mikuo:It's the only way to draw them out.<br>Kiyoteru:Kaito Shion!  
>Kaito:Ah, !<br>Kiyoteru:What's the meaning of this? Students of mine came to me saying that you and your little gang has been harrassing them left and right!  
>Kaito:(Thinking)Gang...?<br>Mikuo:Hey,the only one we harrassed today is Piko,so unless he's a little liar,you have no proof!  
>Kiyoteru:You just said you did harrass someone...<br>Kaito:In all due respect sir,this is club have no right to interfere.  
>Kiyoteru:Oh,sorry guys.I'll just be taking my-WAIT A MINUTE,YOU'RE NOT EVEN AN OFFICIAL SCHOOL CLUB!<br>Kaito,Mikuo,and Io:(Runs off)  
>Kiyoteru:HEY!COME BACK HERE!<p>

Meanwhile,someone was looking at Kaito,Mikuo,and Io running away.

That person:Please...don't find me. Len-kun...will someday be mine.

End of Chapter 2!Continued in Chapter 3!

Please review~


	3. Chapter 3

Len-kun Now!

Chapter 3

Last time,the Kagamine Len-kun fan club discovered a love letter written to Len. Will they discover the perp before Len finds him first?

In the janitor's closet, they set up their substitute headquarters,or fan-base.

Io:(Hanging up Len posters)We were fools to think Len-kun would be safe at school.

Kaito:From now on,we watch Len at all times to avoid another mishap.

Mikuo:(Staring at the letter)Hm...

Kaito:Do you notice anything?

Mikuo:Whoever wrote this...knows how to write!

Kaito:That's not a lead...

Voice:I know who you're looking for,Len-kun fan club!

Kaito:Who's there?

Standing behind Kaito was Spicy Andy.

Andy:(Whispering in Kaito's ear)Who do you think,Kai-chan?

Kaito:Aah!

Mikuo:What do you know!?Tell me right now!

Andy:Don't you raise your voice at me,you Len-dere!

Io:(Snickers)Len-dere...

Andy:I know who has written the letter.

Mikuo:How do you know?

Andy:Because he asked me to help,and he wouldn't listen to me!I told him to say what he want to DO to Len-san,not how he feels.

Kaito:If he would have wrote that,Mikuo would have slaughteres everyone in school to make sure that person's dead.

Mikuo:True story.

Io:So?Who wrote the letter?

Andy:I'll tell you...but Kaito has to do something for me.

Kaito:Hey,you can't just make demands whenever you-

Mikuo and Io:Anything,just tell us!

Andy:Deal!(Thinking)This is going to be a fun night...

Kaito:Wait!Wait!

Meanwhile,in music study hall,Len and his friends were chatting the day away.

Dell:So wait,what happened to you?

Piko:(Happily)I'm telling you,Mikuo threatened me today with his giant leek!(Thinking)And its the time day of my life,just to say that sentance)

Mayu:But if he threatened you...why do you seem so happy?

Yuma:(Hands on face)It's a guy thing Mayu,you wouldn't understand.

Sonika:A gay guy thing?

Piko:Hey,it's not like that,I swear!

Len:...

Oliver:What's the matter,Len-senpai?You've been awfully...quiet.

Len:Oh,it's ...thinking a little.

Oliver:Whatever it is,you can tell me,Senpai.

Len:...I'm sorry...I gotta go!(Leaves the room)

Oliver:...Senpai?

Meanwhile,with the culprit revealed,the Len-kun fan club decide to show no mercy.

Mikuo:(Carrying giant leek)How could we have been so stupid!?Of course it was him the whole time!

Io:Another an ironic turn!

Kaito:If he wants Len,he'll have to go through us!

Len:What are you doing...?(Runs up to then)What are you talking about,guys?

Kaito:Len-chan!We know about your secret admirer. Don't worry,we can take care of him foe you.

Len:I don't need you guys to "take care of him",whatever that means.

Io:But...you seem so distressed.

Len:I'm sad because...If I say the wrong thing,he might not want to be my singing partner anymore.

Kaito:(Touches Len on the shoulder)Len-chan...Whatever it is you want so say,don't be afraid.(Smiles)Okay?

Len:(Smiles back)Okay!(Runs off)Wish me luck,guys!

Mikuo:I'm so glad...Len-kun is happy.

Io:Yeah.

Kaito:Come on guys. Let's go cheer Len-kun on from our special Len-kun watching spot!

Io and Mikuo:(Happily)Okay!

After school,Kaito,Mikuo,and Io stared at Len from the bushes.

Kaito:(Holding binoculars)Look guys,I see him!

Len runs out of the school,nearing the Oliver was waiting.

Len:Oliver!

Oliver:Senpai?What are you doing here?You don't go home this way...

Len:Oliver...I know how you feel.

Oliver:(Looks embarrassed)You-you do?

Len:Yeah. I asked the janitor if anyone was near my locker today,and he said he saw you putting something in my locker.

Mikuo:We have a janitor?

Io:We do if we have a janitor's closet,stupid!

Mikuo:Son of a-

Kaito:Ssh!

Oliver:So...what...do...you...think?

Len:I think...I think I love you to,Oliver.

Kaito,Mikuo,and Io:What!?(Jumps out of the bushes)NO WAY!(Runs toward Len)Len is mine!

Len:But...

Kaito,Mikuo,and Io:(Stops)But...?

Len:I love you like a brother,Oliver. We're singing partners,you see?And I'm not even sure if I'm gay or ,I hope we can still sing together!

Oliver:...(Tears in eye)S-senpai...(Hugs Len)I'm so happy.

Len:(Hugging Oliver,contempt)

Kaito,Mikuo,and Io:Phew.

Oliver:Senpai...did you like the chocolates?

Len:Chocolates?What chocolate?

Oliver:The chocolate I put in your locker,senpai.

Len:Wait. Didn't you write a love letter to me?

Oliver:I was going to. Last night. But Andy kept telling me what to write,and it was getting pretty innopropriate,you I threw the letter away and made you chocolates didn't recieve them,Senpai?

Mikuo:FUCK!

Len:So...you didn't...

Oliver:Didn't what,Senpai?

Len:...Nothing.

Oliver:Do you still want to sing Ponponpon tomorrow?

Len:(Touches Oliver on the head)Yeah. See you tomorrow!

Oliver:(Leaves)See to tomorrow,Senpai!

Len:(Turns around and sees Kaito,Mikuo,and Io)What are you three doing here?Were you spying on me?

Kaito:Now Len-kun,we were just a little worried...

Mikuo:Especially now that there's another suspect we didn't know about!

Len:You were spying on me!

Io:Yeah.

Len:(Angry)Grr...

Kaito:Len-kun...looks so cute when he's mad.

Kaito,Mikuo,and Io:(Smiling like fangirls)Len-kun...

Len:(Sighs)...You guys...(Smiling)Let's go home!

Later,while walking home...

Mikuo:So Len-chan,do you think you like men now?

Len:I don't know.

Mikuo:How about now?

Len:I DON'T KNOW.

Mikuo:Now,Len,now?

Len:Mikuo!

Kaito and Io:Now?

Len:(Hits them all on the head)

Kaito,Mikuo,and Io:(Happy)Len-kun is hitting us!

Len:...(Thinking)Why do I live with these guys?

Later,at Spicy Andy's home...

Oliver:Big brothers,I'm home!

Spicy Andy,Big Al,and Yohioloid:Oliver!

Andy:So?How'd it go?

Oliver:It went...okay.

Al:Okay?You've been talking about this for three days,we want details.

Yohio:Are you two a thing now?

Oliver:No...but I'm fine with the way things least...

Yohio:At least?

Oliver:Oh,nothing.(Thinking)At least for now. I hope one day,if I'm lucky,Senpai will love me too.

There was a knock on the door.

Yohio:Who's there?

Andy:It's for me!

At the door,was Kaito wearing a full body dominatrix suit.

Al:Kaito!?Kaito Shion!?

Yohio:(Puts hands over Oliver's eyes)Oliver,don't look!

Andy:Kaito...are you ready to punish me...?

Kaito:(Clearly angry)Let's just get this over with.

Meanwhile...

Voice:Len...I love you so one is allowed to love you more than me.

Rin:Rinto!

Rinto:Aah!Yeah?

Rin:Why were you talking to yourself in the dark?Dinner's almost ready!

Rinto:Oh,right,I forgot.

Lenka:Weirdo.

Rinto:Flatsy.

The three of them went downstairs.

Rinto:You know,sometimes I wish Len-san didn't move out.

Lenka:Who cares,we're still one big happy family.

Rinto:For the last time,Lenka,we're not related!

Lenka:It feels like it...and we all look alike.

Rin:Yeah!So we're all one big happy family after all!

Rinto:(Thinking)If that's the case,I am incestuous.

Rin:Hey, you seen my pink pen?I think I lost it at school.

Rinto:Nope,sorry.

Rin:Darn!It was a good pen...

Rinto:(Thinking)I wish I had the fucking courage to write my name!Len-kun...(Smiling likd fangirl)

Rin:Aah!Stop smiling,you're creeping me out!

Lenka:Pass the syrup.

Rin:Rinto...!

Rinto:(Thinking)I love you...Len-kun.

End of Chapter 3!

Wanted dead or alive-review!


	4. Chapter 4

Len-kun now!

Chapter 4

One early morning,Kagamine Len was asleep in his ...

Len:(Sleeping)

Kaito,Mikuo,and Io:(Giggling)

Len:(Opens eyes)Hm...?

Kaito,Mikuo,and Io:(Giggling)

Len:Hey...where are you guys...?

Kaito:Ssh!Len-kun is waking up.

Mikuo:Finally!We get to see his sleepy face struggling to wake up!

Io:It's hard to aim a camera under here...

Len:Hey!(Pulls up covers)Were you guys underneath my sheets the whole time!?

Under the covers were Kaito,Mikuo,and Io.

Kaito:Ah!Sorry, were just...testing out the sturdiness of your bed.

Len:Liar!Get out!(Throws random objects at Kaito,Mikuo and Io)

Kaito and

Io:Aaah!(Immediately leaves)

Mikuo:Len-san!Show me that true love come through pain-

Mikuo gets hitten with a large desk thrown by Len.

Mikuo:Aah!(Stumbles out of room)

Len:Hm!(Pulls covers over his head)Idiots...

Meanwhile at the Kagamine home,Rinto Kagamine was making breakfast.

Rinto:(Cooking)Hey, do you want with your eggs?

Lenka:All of the above.

Rinto:That's not an answer!

Rin:Rinto!Phone for you!(Hands him cell phone)

Rinto:What were you doing with my phone anyway,Rin?(Answers cell phone)Hello?

Voice:Rinto.

Rinto:(Happy)Ah!Big brother!How have you-

Voice:Remember what I told sure Kagamine Len falls in love with you, we clear?

Rinto:Of course,Big brother!(Smiling like a fangirl)My sweet big brother...

Voice:Huh?

Rinto:Imagine...You,Len,and me...my two big brothers,protecting me,teaching me,slightly hurting me as I make mistakes,scolding me with-

Voice:R-Rinto!Don't get off track!Just-just do as I say and you'll get my love too,Rinto!

Rinto:Okay,big brother!Bye!(Hangs up phone)

Rin:Who was that?

Rinto:Big brother,duh!

Lenka:Who?

Rinto:(Smiling like a fangirl)Big brother...

Meanwhike,back at The Kagamine Len-kun fan club home,the members were hanging up the laundry outside on a clothes line.

Kaito:(Humming)

Io:Kaito.

Kaito:Hm?

Io:I think we're missing some clothes. I can't find any of Len-kun's shirts.

Mikuo:Strange...

Kaito:Mikuo...

Mikuo:(Takes ruffled shirt out of pocket)Okay,it was me!But I'm not giving up any of his underwear!

Io:Hey,I call dibs,jerk!

Kaito:Men!As leader,I must confiscate any stolen goods!

Mikuo and Io:FUCK OFF!(Punches Kaito)

Len:(Walks outside with a tray of lemonade)How's the laundry coming along?

Kaito,Mikuo,and Io:Just fine,Len-san!

Len:Hey guys. The school is hosting a culture festival next since you couldn't sing with me at the music festival,do you want to go with me?

Kaito:Of course,Len-san!

Len:Great!I'll go get some guys look like you all worked pretty hard on the ...where are my boxers?

Kaito:(Responding quick)Still in the hamper!We'll hang it up right away!

Len:Okay.(Runs inside)

Mikuo:I can't wait until next week!Can you imagine the food?

Kaito:Am I the only one actually interested in culture here?

Io:You guys.

Kaito and Mikuo:Hm?

Io:Len-kun...invited all three of us...on a date.

Kaito and Mikuo:(Realizing the situation)

Kaito,Mikuo,and Io:Yaaahoooo!

Len:What's with all of the screaming!?

End of Chapter 4.

Short,I know.

Review plz :)


	5. Chapter 5

Len-kun Now!

Chapter 5

Len had just arrived from school.

Len:I'm home!

No one answered.

Len:Kaito...?(Walks into Kaito's room)Are you in here?

Kaito:Len-kun...

Kaito was standing behind grabbed Len from behind and pushed him onto the bed.

Len:Aah!K-Kaito,what are you doing!?

Kaito:Len-kun...I love you.

Len:...!

Kaito:I love you...And i can't hold back any more... me have you,my Len-kun.

Len:(Shy)Uh...(Nods in agreement).

Kaito starts unzipping his pants.

Kaito:I love you...

Everything turns black.

Andy:Aaaaah!

Oliver,Al,and Yohio runs inside Spicy Andy's room.

Oliver,Al,and Yohio:What's wrong!?

Andy:(Hugs Al)It was terrible!I had the worst dream of my life last night.

Yohio:Don't be scared,it was just a dream.

Andy:Yeah it 's just hope it stays that way!Forever!

Oliver:Good night,big brother.

The following morning,Piko appeared at Kaito Shion's home.

Piko:Mikuo-san!Are you here?We have to practice our song for the culture festival!(Thinking)Did he forget...

From the inside,Piko heard screaming.

Len:Stay out of my room!

Mikuo:Then you stay out of my heart!

Len:WHAT!?

Piko:(Knocks on door)Hey,Mikuo-san!

Mikuo:(Answers door)Oh,hey Piko!Something you needed?

Piko:(Thinking)He did forget...

Mikuo:Piko?

Piko:Oh!Sorry,it's nothing!

Mikuo:(Pulls paper out of pocket)Here!

Piko:(Takes paper)W-What is this?

Mikuo:Your verse for our song at the culture festival.I wrote the song myself.

Piko:(Thinking)He did remember!Mikuo-kun...

Mikuo:Remember to practice,Piko-san!I can't wait to see the look on Len-san's face when we sing this!

Piko:(Sadly)All you care about...is what Len thinks...?

Mikuo:What was that?

Piko:N-nothing!(Runs off)See you at school!

Mikuo:...I was gonna ask him to practice with well!

Later that day,Kaito was picking out his costume for the upcoming culture festival.

Kaito:(Looking through clothes)Hmm...what to wear,what to wear...

Len:Hey,Kaito.

Kaito:Oh, did you need?

Len:I was wondering what you were going to do at the culture 's singing,Io is selling snacks,but what will you do?

Kaito:Oh,I don't know.I kinda just wanted to look around.

than,how about we just spend the day together?

Kaito:Oh-okay,Len-san!

Len:Great!I'm going to help Io prepare dinner.(Leaves the room)

Kaito:...(Thinking)

Flashback,three years had just become an offocial Vocaloid,and was prepared to tell his music tutor,Leon,the good news.

Kaito:Senpai!Senpai!

.Didn't see you there.

Kaito:I did it.

Leon:Hm?

Kaito:I did it!I am now an official Vocaloid!I passed the singing test!

Leon:(Smirking)That's great.I'm really proud of you.I guess you don't need me to tutor you anymore.(Starts to walk away)

Kaito:(Grabs Leon's hand)Senpai,wait!

Leon:Hm?What else do you need,Kaito?I have a plane to catch...

Kaito:L-Leon-senpai,before you leave for the mansion,I just wanted to say...I love you.(Bows body)I love you,Leon-senpai!

Leon and Kaito stood there in silence.

Leon:...Don't be ridiculous.

Kaito:..?

Leon:Why would I ever love an untalented nobody like you?

Kaito:...Senpai?

Leon:Look at think you could ever match up to any other Vocaloid,or even live in the Vocaloid mansion?I would never waste my time on someone like you.

Kaito:(Teary eyed) ...

Leon:You're lucky I even took the time to tutor that was a complete voice is still heavy and disgusting.

Kaito:(Slowly crying)But-but

..!

Leon:But ...I've already met more talented and beautiful than you could ever hope to ,Kaito.(Leaves)

Kaito:...No...No!(Runs after him)Senpai,please!

By the time Kaito catches up to him,he was in a limo with a mysterious green-haired person,driving away.

Kaito:No...senpai...

Rain fell down.

Kaito:(Sobbing)

Voice:Hey!

Kaito turned around to see,for the first time,Kagamine Len.

Len:What are you doing in the rain?(Hands him his umbrella)Here...take it.

Kaito:No...no I couldn' 't you...Kagamine Len?Of the Kagamine's?

Len:Yes...I mean no...we sort of...broke up.I... my umbrella.

Kaito:... 's raining.

Len:Then lets share,okay?

Kaito:(Blushing)...O-okay.(Thinking)I'm so nervous!What's Kagamine Len doing here in the rain?

Kaito and Len then walked through the rain.

Kaito:Hey,um...where are we going?

Len:I'm walking you home.

Kaito:Oh,it's quite alright.I can make it from should go home now,Len-san.

Len:(Looks slightly sad)

Kaito:What's wrong...?

Len;I...I don't have a home anymore...Ever since...(Looks deep in thought)Hm...

Kaito:I-It's alright!Stay with me!(Thinking)I can't just let him stay on the streets.

Len:It's fine.I think I can make it on my-

Kaito:No!

Len:Hm...?

Kaito:You're staying with me,Kagamine Len.I will not let a Vocaloid be left alone to ...you can be my housemate!

Len:...Th-

Kaito:Th...?

Len:(Hugs Kaito)Thanks.

Kaito:(Blushing heavily)No-no problem,Len-sama!(Thinking)This kid...

Flashback over.

Kaito:(Thinking)Ever since that day,Len and I have been living together.I've been using Leon's old techniques to tutor Len,but he's a ,I fell in love with I hope he doesn't reject me like Leon-senpai...And that is why my love for Len-kun must be shown for the whole world!I love you, I know that this time,it's no mistake!

Mikuo:Hey,Kaito!Dinner's ready!(Runs toward the kitchen)

Kaito:Hey!(Runs out of the room)I want the chair closest to Len!

Len:Why do I live with you guys?

Kaito:(Smiling and thinking)Because I said you could,Len-kun.

Meanwhile,at the Kagamine home...

Rinto:(On his phone)Big brother,what will loving Len-kun accomplish?

Voice:If you and Len become a couple,I will let you accompany me to Vocaloid mansion,and restore your fame as two twin Vocaloid lovers.

Rinto:But...

Voice:But what?

Rinto:But I love you,Big brother.

Voice:...Don't be do as I say.(Hangs up)

Rinto:...

Rin:Rinto!Dinner!

Rinto:What's for dinner?

Lenka:I don't know,you make it!

Rinto:Ugh...

End of Chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 6

Len-kun Now!

Chapter 6

In the Kagamine Len-kun fan base in Kaito Shion's house.

Kaito:Tomorrow's the big day.

Mikuo:Yeah!

Io:Woo.

Kaito:The day we've long awaited for since recieving the glorious news!

Mikuo:Fuck yeah!

Io:Woo.

Kaito:The day we've been longing for since meeting Len-kun himself!

Mikuo:YEEEAAAH!

Io:Woo.

Kaito:Tomorrow...is the day me and Len-kun go on a date to the culture festival!

Mikuo:I fucking knew this was going to be about you!(Hits Kaito with a giant leek)

Kaito:Aaaah!

Io:So...the balloons were a waste again?

Len:(From his room)Go to sleep,you idiots!

The culture festival was finally here. Kaito was to accompany Len throughout the day,as Mikuo and Io were busy.

Kaito:Finally...

Len:Finally,what?

Kaito:Oh...nothing,sorry.(Thinking)Finally,a day to have Len-kun all for myself.

Avanna,Iroha,and SeeU:Cosplay!Cosplay for the culture festival!

Yuma:Kissing booth!Come on cuties,give your seme a kiss!

Len:There are a lot of look!(Points toward stand)Charicatures!

Kaito:(Gets pulled over by Len)Len-chan,slow down!

Aoki:(Drawing)Hmm...

Len:Aoki.

Aoki:(Drops paper and pencil)Aah!Oh, would you like to be drawn as?

Len:Surprise me!

Aoki:(Starts sketching)Okay...

Kaito:(Thinking)Len-kun sure looks happy.I'm so glad I can share this day with him.

Aoki:Done!(Shows drawing)

Aoki has drawn two stick figures wearing Len and Kaito's clothes.

Len and Kaito:Uh...

Aoki:Thank you,that'll be thirty dollars!

Len and Kaito has already left.

Aoki:(Sadly)Oh...

Io had set up his snack stand.

Io:Snacks...snacks...snacks...

Len:Hey, selling?

Io:Snacks.

Len:What kind?

Io:Snacks.

Len:Io?Are you okay?

Io:Snacks.

Len:Io!

Io:Kiss meee...(Pulls Len's face closer)

Len:Aaah!Let go,Io!

Kaito:(Grabs Len and pulls him away from Io)Sorry, was staying up all night preparing snacks for the seems to be a little 's

not bother him now.

Io!

Kaito and Len len leave the snack stand.

Io:Bye,Len-kun...(Opens box of cookies shaped like Len)Len-kun...come in my mouth...

Yohio:Wow,those cookies look delicious!

Io:NOT FOR SALE!

Yohio:Aaaah!(Runs away)

Meanwhile...

Rin:Wow!Look,it's a dunk tank!

Kiyoteru:Come on, to dunk your teacher!

Al:(Throws ball)This is for telling you to believe in myself!

The ball misses.

Kiyoteru:Hah!Hiyama Kiyoteru,undefeated!

Lenka:(Picks up ball and focuses on target)... .(Throws ball)

Rinto:Lock on?

The ball hits the target.

Kiyoteru:(Falls in)Aah!Help,I can't swim!

Meiko:The water's not that deep...is it?

Lenka:(Holding a giant teddy bear)

Rin:Nice shot,Lenka.

Rinto:(Turns his head)

Len:Over here,Kaito!

Rinto:(Hearts in eyes)Len-kun!(Runs toward him)Big brother-

Rinto crashes into a giant cookie shaped like Len.

Io:Big...Len...(Wipes eyes)Tired.

Oliver:...Tasty senpai?

Later that day...

Len:(Grabs Kaito's hand)Look!

Mikuo:(Onstage)Hello,Vocaloids!

Piko:(Onstage)Um...hello.

Mikuo:A one,two,three, four!

Mikuo and Piko sing Bad Apple.

Len:(Staring at Mikuo and Piko)

Kaito:(Staring at Len)

Flashback.

Kaito was watching Leon he was finished...

Kaito:(Clapping)Very good,Senpai!

Leon:(Smirking)Expect any less?

Flashback Kaito realized it,tomatoes were being thrown at Mikuo and Piko.

Crowd:Boo,you suck!Hatsune Miku's better!

Piko:Aah!(Runs off stage)

Mikuo:Untalented hacks!(Gets off stage)

Len:Are you alright,Mikuo?

Mikuo:Dumb jerks don't know what singing is.I swear to God,I will be better than my sister!

Len:(Puts hand on Mikuo's shoulder)I know you will,Mikuo!

Mikuo:(Blushing and smiling)Aaah!Len-kun believes in me!

Io:(Tired and full)

Len:Oh,hey Io.

Io:Now all of Len is inside me...

Len:Hm?

you like to have lunch?

Mikuo:Lunch with Len!Yeah!

Kaito,Mikuo and Io:(Grabs Len)

Len:Aaah,hold on a second!

Later,at the school restaurant.

Kaito,Mikuo,and Io:(Holding a spoonful of banana smoothie toward Len's mouth)Eat up...

Len:Not all at once,guys!

Andy:(Jealous)Grr...Why is Kaito trying to feed that little shota instead of a real man...

Oliver:Suppress it,like me.

Al:What,anger?

Oliver:(Eats ice cream)

The customers starts cheering.

Oh my god!

I can't believe it!

What are they doing here?

Someone,take a picture!

Kaito,Mikuo,and Len:(Gasp)

Walking in,was Hatsune Miku,arms locked around Leon.

Kaito:Senpai...?

Mikuo:Big sis...?

Len:...Big brother...?

Io:... cream.

End of Chapter 6!

Reviews needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Len-kun now!

Chapter 7

Kaito,Mikuo,and Len stared at Hatsune Miku and Leon.

Len:...(Thinking)What is he doing here...

Mikuo:(Stands up)Hatsune Miku!

Miku:Hm...?(Looks around)

Mikuo:(Pulls out giant leek)Re...(Runs after her)Venge...!

Mikuo trips on some spilled ice cream on the floor.

Mikuo:Aaaah...!(Crashes into table)

Miku:(Stares at Mikuo)Mikuo!

brother.(Walks toward Len)

Len:...

Leon:Its been a while, Len-sama.

Kaito:...(Thinking) Senpai is right here!Why is he here?He was supposed to be gone forever, and out of my life for good!

Mikuo;(Dizzy)Uh...

Miku:Mikuo!(Holds out hand)

Mikuo:(Slaps it away)Get away from me!

Miku:Ouch!Leon...

Leon:(Not paying attention to Miku)Len,I think a talk is long overdue.

Len:...Whatever.

Kaito:L-Len-chan,wait a second-

Leon:(Looks sternly at Kaito)Alone.

Kaito:(Shakes a little)...(Leaves)

Io:Kai?Kai?(Still holding ice cream) I guess I'll take my meal outside.

Io walks out and sits on a nearby bench.

Io: Now...ice cream come to papa-

Rinto:(Running) Big brother...!

Rinto runs so fast, he ends up knocking down Io's ice cream.

Io:...Just great.(Tries to scoop it up,but gets hit on the head)

Voice:Baka!Don't eat things of the ground!

Behind Io was Ia.

Io: Oh,hey sis.

Ia:(Cheerfully)Io,you enjoying the festival?

Io:Pretty I'm really full.

Ia: How's your little fan club going on?

Io:Very , we collected Len-kuns drool of his pillow.

Ia:(Giggling) What's that for?

Io:Filling a bathtub full of Len-kun's essence.

Ia:Haha!I can't wait to see that!

Io:...How are...mom and dad?

Ia:...I try not to talk to them since they kicked you out.

Io:Don't worry about can still have a healthy relationship with our parents.

Ia:Hmph! I don't want a relationship with people who think that homosexuality is a sin!

Io:It's hard to explain, but I'm not gay. Just in love with Len and Len only.

Ia:Try explaining that to better yet, don't waste your time with those you want to get some more ice cream?

Io:I don't wanna go in there. I think something private and confidential is going on in there, and I don't care to know.

Ia:Well it's whatever then!

Meanwhile,Kaito was standing near a tree.

Kaito:Senpai... Seeing you again...

SeeU:Did you call me?

Kaito:Oh,sorry SeeU.I wasn't.

SeeU:Every fucking time!

Meanwhile inside...

Rinto:Big brother, where are you...?

Leon and Len were in a private booth.

Leon:Len-sama...you've grown...(Reaches to touch Len's face)

Len:(Slaps it away)What do you want,Leon?Was abandoning us not enough, now you have to rub in the fact that you're a big shot?

Leon:No Len,not at fact,I'm heavily sorry for has forgiven me,so why can't you?

Len:Because I'm not an idiot. (Gets up)Now stay away from me.

Leon:(Grabs Len's arm)Please...just I'll never bother you again...

Meanwhile...

Miku:Mikuo, please talk to me!(Chasing after him)

Mikuo:No...!

Mikuo:But I'm sorry!

Kaito barges inside.

Kaito: Where is Len?

Mikuo:I don't know,why?...(Realizing the situation)Len-kun is out of my sight! Where are you,Len-kun!?Where are you!?

Len walks out of the room with Leon.

Rinto:Big brother!(Runs to hug Leon)

Leon:(Pushes him away)Rinto,not now!

Kaito:Len-chan!(Thinking) Even though Senpai is right here,my love for Len-kun will not change!

Len:...Let's go home. (Starts walking)

,Len-chan.

Mikuo:Len,you're okay!(Squeezing Len tight)

Len:Aaah,Mikuo, get off me!

Kaito, Mikuo, and Len leave.

Mikuo:...Mikuo... I'm sorry.

Io:( ,Mikuo, and Len walking)Sorry sis,gotta go.

Ia:Okay!(Waving) Bye,bro!

Io:(Smiles and waves back)Bye...

Flashback, two years ago.

Io:Goodbye,sis.

Io's mother:What are you waiting for?)Leave already!

Io's father:Get out of here, you mistake! Leave our daughter alone!

Ia:(Slightly crying) B-bye bro...

Flashback over.

Later that night, at Kaito Shion's home...

Len:(Thinking and getting into bed)Man,what a day...(Falls on pillow,and goes to sleep)

Keep waiting.

More will come out sooner or later...

I can't wait till we're done!

Isn't he so cute sleeping?I just want him so badly!

Len wakes up to see Kaito, Mikuo,and Io over his bed,carring a jar of "water"

Kaito:It's okay,Len-kun. We're almost finished collecting your essence for tonight.

Len:GET OUT!

A large crash.

Kaito,Mikuo, and Io: Aaaaaaaah!(Smiling like fan girls) He's so cute!

End of chapter 7!

Reviews pl:)


	8. Chapter 8

Len-kun now!

Chapter 8

Kaito,Mikuo,and Io were cooking breakfast early in the morning.

Kaito:(Stirring batter)I do hope Len-kun wants breakfast this morning.

Io:(Thinking)Especially if I take all of the credit for it...

Mikuo:(Glares at him)You...better...not...

Io:There is no way you heard that!

Len walks into the kitchen.

Kaito, Mikuo, and Io:Good morning, Len-kun!

Kaito:(Fake embarrassment) Oh,Len! This special breakfast was supposed to be a surprise.

Len:I'm sorry guys,I'm not hungry...

Kaito,Mikuo, and Io:Hm?

Len starts walking out of the kitchen.

Kaito:Emergency meeting!

In the Len-kun fan club fanbase...

Kaito: Something is bothering -kun usually never turns down breakfast!

Mikuo:Did someone else hurt him?If so...(Pulls out giant sword)I'll be ready for comfort sex anytime!

Kaito:Hey,what makes you think Len-kun would pick you for that!?I've known him the longest!

Io:The thing is...

Kaito and Mikuo:Hm?

Io:(Points at Kaito)You're too bland looking,(Points at Mikuo) And you're too off putting.

Kaito: BLAND!?

Mikuo: OFF PUTTING!?

Io: Just saying like it is.

Mikuo: Well,I bet you wouldn't do the things I would to Len-kun.

Kaito:Which is...

Mikuo:Well...

Fantasy sequence.

Mikuo and Len were lying on a bed under the covers.

Len:Ash!M-Mikuo,you shouldn't lick me there...

Mikuo: Mmh...but you taste so good,Len-kun...

Fantasy sequence over.

Kaito and Io:...That's the best you could come up with?

Mikuo:Hey,licking is private and personal! And Len-kun is just begging for a nice slow rim!

Io:Well that's nothing compared to what I'd do.

Kaito and Mikuo: Which is...

Fantasy sequence.

Len was lying over Io's knee.

Len:Ah!Io,please...it hurts...!

Io:(Raises hand to strike Len's bottom)You're a bad little slut,aren't you Len...?

Fantasy sequence over.

Kaito and Mikuo:...You want to...do that?Just that?

Kaito:Honestly, I pegged Mikuo for the spanking fetish...

Io:Hey,if Len-kun doesn't wanna be spanked, then he shouldn't be walking around with a juicy ass like that!

Kaito: The only thing this proved is that you are both immature. You see...

Fantasy sequence.

Len was wearing a maid outfit.

Len:M-Master...

Kaito:Len-kun...come and serve your master...

Fantasy sequence over.

Mikuo and Io:A maid's costume!?

Kaito: An outfit that would truly bring our Len-kun's loveliness!

Io:That's so stupid, why would you want to dress him up like a girl!?

Kaito:Stupid!? Why would you like spanking him!?

Io:It's a legitimate fetish!

Mikuo: Well I think both your fetishes are dumb!Licking rules!

Len walks in the room.

hell are you guys screaming about!?

Kaito:Len-chan,why didn't you want to eat breakfast? Is something troubling you?

Len:Oh,we just had a big dinner last night,and I wasn't hungry.

Kaito,Mikuo, and Io:...

Len:Something...wrong?

Kaito,Mikuo and Io:(Thinking) No comfort sex...(Sobbing out loud) Aaahahaha,Len,we need you...!

Len:Guys?What's the matter? Guys!

Meanwhile...

Rinto:(On the phone with Leon)Really?I can?

your bags, and Len are going to have a great new life...

End of Chapter 8!

Next chapter will be special, so write which Vocaloid you want to see in the next chapter in the reviews, and I'll make sure he/she shows up!


	9. Chapter 9

Len-kun Now!

Chapter 9

Oliver and Len are walking home.

Oliver:Thank you for walking with me,Senpai.

Len:Ah,no probs.

Oliver:(Blushing slightly) ...

Len:I liked your performance of Circus Monster today.

Oliver:Thank I think it it a rather innopropriate song.

Len:Why?Because it's so depressing?

Oliver:Singing a song about porn does not make me look good,Senpai.

Len:Whoa whoa ?

Oliver:Does something surprise you?

Len:You think Circus Monster is about porn!?Why would you think that!?

Oliver: It's not about porn?

Len:No! How could you even reinterpret it as a porn song!?

Oliver:I always thought it was about a boy or a girl being forced to perform pornographic acts in front of a live audience,and they get mad if he or she stops.

Len:(Shocked)Ah...

Oliver:But the singer believes he or she is a monster,a walking circus. A freak...

Len:Then you shouldn't be singing that.

Oliver:Hmm?

Len:Songs should reflect who you you're nowhere near a freak. You're beautiful, Oliver.

Oliver:(Blushing heavily)Aaah...!Thank you!(Covers face and runs away)See you tomorrow, Senpai!

Len:(Waving)Oh,bye Oliver!

Kaito, Mikuo,and Io were stalking Len,hiding in bushes.

Kaito,Mikuo,and Io:(Tearing up)Len-kun never called us beautiful...

Early in the morning the next day,Yuzuki Yukari was hanging up flyers.

Yukari:(Humming School of True Love)

Gakupo:Yukari. What are all of these flyers for?(Picks one up)

Yukari:DON'T TAKE THEM DOWN!

Gakupo:Ah!(Puts it back)What does it say anyway?

The flyers say -Beach trip! Beach trip! Fucking Beach trip!Join,join,join!

Gakupo:Uh...

Yukari:Aw. You spoiled the surprise, Gackie.

Gakupo:The school isn't funding a beach trip!We just had a culture festival!

Yukari:I'm funding it myself. It's for a music video I'm shooting.

Gakupo:Hm?

Yukari:Imagine this-An all student production of Summer Idol!Starring...me!(Points at herself).

Gakupo:All students...

Yukari:As class rep,it's my job to make the school look this can be our official school on,Gackie. Peezles?

Gakupo:I think you mean "please".And I'm your teacher, call me Senpai?

Yukari:Peez and thank you?

Gakupo:Ugh.I don't know about this beach thing.

Voice:I think it's a great idea.

Kaito walks into the the hallway.

Gakupo:Kaito,why do you think-

Kaito: To bond our school together,we need to plan an activity like this.I know a few classmates who'll agree with me.

Yukari: So what do you say,Gackie?

Gakupo:...Hm... my word isn't for all teachers. Ask Kiyoteru.(Walks off)

Yukari:Yay!(Hi fives Kaito)We did it!Thanks,Shion.I'd kiss you if you weren't so gay.(Runs off) Bye bye!

Kaito:No,thank you.(Thinking) of Len-kun in a swimsuit... knows I'm gay!?

Meanwhile,Yukari was spreading the news quickly.

Yukari:Mandatory beach trip!Come,or you'll get a cruel kick in the pants!

Yuma:The hottie's...(Smiling widely)

Sonika:Too bad all the cute guys are gay.

Piko:A walk on the beach with Mikuo-chan...

Avanna:Can't wait!Hope I'm not expected to teleport everyone there...(Thinking)Not a wizard.

SeeU and Iroha:Meow!Sounds fun!

Mayu:Hm...

Haku:I want to see someone getting that kick in the pants.

Lenka:Ditto.

Kaito,Mikuo,and Io:We're ready for you,Len!Show us that shota booty in swim trunks?

Len was sitting on the roof with Oliver.

Len:(Shivering) Ugh.

Oliver:Something wrong,Senpai?

Len:Nothing, just got a weird feeling...(Thinking) I hope its weird-good)...

End of Chapter 9

More character requests please :)


	10. Chapter 10

Len-kun Now!

Chapter 10

Early in the morning, Kaito, Mikuo, and Io was sound asleep.

Then the alarm goes off.

Kaito:(Bolts awake) Wake up!Hm?(Looks around to see Mikuo and Io with their bags ready)

Io:Lazy...

Mikuo:I call waking up Len-kun!(Runs off)

Kaito: Hey!(Runs after Mikuo)Me first!

Io:(Chasing after them both)Not you,lazy-bones!Len-kun deserves a fresh face in the morning.

Len was sound asleep.

Len:(Sleeping peacefully)

Mikuo and Kaito:(Barges into Len's room)Wake up,Len!

Len:(Wakes up)Aah!

Io:(Holding breakfast) Good morning.

Len:You guys,the bus doesn't leave until 7:00,and it's 4 am!

Kaito:Well,Len-chan, the early bird catches the worm.

Io:Eat 's filled with my love.

Mikuo:Gimme that!(takes breakfast and eats it)Mmh,this is so good,so so good!

Io:You forgot the drink!(Throws coffee in Mikuo's face)

Mikuo:Aaaah,it burns!Len-chan,help me!

Kaito: I-I'll go get a towel!(Runs off)

Mikuo:Hurry,I think skin is melting off!

Io:Show us your true ugly.

Mikuo:If I die,I'm haunting you first!

Len:I-I'm awake now. (Gets out of bed)

An hour later, after Len dressed and packed,he joined the rest downstairs.

Len:Done!Let's go.

Kaito:Hai!This is going to be a run trip.

Meanwhile,at Oliver's home...

Andy:No!

Kiyoteru:Come on,Andy. Just for a day?

Andy:Well not today!

Yohio:(Walks downstairs)What's going on,Spicy?

Andy:Kiyoteru-senpai is asking me to babysit,that's what.

Holding Kiyoteru's hand was Kaai Yuki.

Kiyoteru:Please?I'm not allowed to bring her on the beach trip,according to Principal can you please babysit?

Andy:No,no,no!Ask somebody else!Oliver!

Oliver:(From the other room)Nooooooo!

Andy:Damn it!Look teach,I don't know what to tell really need me in that video their shooting I think my priorities lie elsewhere.

Al:I didn't hear anyone say they needed you-

Andy:Shut up,Al!

Yohio:I'm sorry,Senpai. But you can't force us.

Kiyoteru:Please?Yuki-chan is like a little sister to me,and she's not old enough to be home alone.

Andy:She looks tough,she can survive.

Yuki:(Cringes a little)Mmm...

Kiyoteru:What if I pay?

Andy:Nope.

Kiyoteru:Very you don't babysit Yuki,you get an "F" for the year.

Andy:You-you can't do that!He can't do that!

Yohio:Sir,that's really unfair of you...

Kiyoteru:I'm sorry it had to come to hand,Spicy Andy.(Gestures Yuki inside)Yuki's a good girl.I'm sure you'll have fun together!Come .

Am,Yohio,and Oliver follow Kiyoteru.

Andy:Guys,wait!

Am:Sorry,Spice.

Yohio:Terribly.

Oliver:Extremely.

Andy:(Thinking) Oliver doesn't sound sincere! (Looks at Yuki)

Yuki:...

Andy:Hi.

Yuki:...

Andy: (Leans forward)Do you...do you talk?

Yuki:...

Andy:Hey.(Tries to touch her)

Yuki:Aaaaaaaaah!(Runs away in house) Monsterrrrr!

Andy: Hey,wait! Don't run in my house,damn it!(Thinking)Fucking Kiyoteru!

Later that day,at the bus stop.

Yukari:Wow,what a turnout. Almost everyone in school showed up.

SeeU:It looks like we're going to have to shoot a pretty big video.

Yuma:Imagine the swimsuit hotties...

Kaito:(Staring at Len and thinking) That's it.I'm going to tell Len-kun my true feelings on this trip.

Mikuo:(Dances) you try.

Piko:Oh,uh...(Dances)Popipopipo-popipo.

Mikuo:No,it's more in the legs,like this!

Ia:When's the bus coming?

Io:I dunno.

Rinto:Big brother.

Rin and Lenka:Hi!

Len:Hey,You guys are coming too?

Rin:Duh,why wouldn't we?(Hugs him slightly)

Len:(Blushing uncontrollably)

Lenka:You're blushing.

Len:No I'm not!

Rinto:Mmm...blush at me,big brother...

Teto:Ugh!Where's the bus!?

Yukari:Patience.

Oliver:(Tugs Len's shirt) .

Len:Huh?

The bus is coming.

Mikuo:Woopee!Bus bus!

Luki:Bus bus.

Mikuo:That's the spirit, Luki!

Piko:Um...Bus bus.

Mikuo:Piko,you're lacking spirit.

Piko:S-sorry!

The bus stops.

Meiko:(Driving the bus drunk)All right,you Vocal boys and girls! To!The!Beach!

!Are you even sober!?

Luka:(In the passenger seat)Sober enough.

Sitting behind Meiko was Meito.

Meiko:Nobody mind Meito, he's just here because he's been a bad booyy...

Meito:Shut up,sis.

Meiko:Alright,enough chatter. Everyone get on!

The students get on the bus.

Yukari: Wow,it's already crowded.

Mayu:Hey,watch it!

Kaito:(Thinking)I can't find Len-kun in this crowd!

Len:Kaito!Sit with me!

Kaito:Len-chan,I can't reach...!

Rin:(Sits next to Len)Hihihi.

Len:Oh,hi...

Kaito: Darn it!

Meito:There's a seat right next to me you know.

you.(Sits)Um...Kaito Shion.

Meito:...I didn't ask.

!

Mikuo was sitting with Luki.

Mikuo:This is going to be so much fun!

Luki:Yeah.

Piko:(Sitting behind Mikuo)Yeah.

Mikuo:Who said that?

Piko:I did.

god it's you,Piko!I thought you were left behind for a minute.

Piko: Yeah,thank goodness. (Blushing)

Ia:(Sitting next to Io)Come on,let's go!

Meiko:Alright kids! .Carnival!

Kiyoteru:The beach you drunk,the damn beach!

Meito:Oh,fuck. everyone. To. The. Damn. Beach!(Starts driving)

Kiyoteru: God damn drunkard.

Yukari:Come on everybody, let's make some noise!

Everyone starts outside of the bus...

Gakupo:(Running after the bus)No,no,no!(Waving)Hey,you forgot meee!

The bus was already gone.

Gakupo:GOD DAMN IT!

End of Chapter 10!

Reviews ;3


	11. Chapter 11

Len-kun Now!

Chapter 11

Some of you have been leaving character request comments like I asked.I really appreciate it.

The students were now departing on Crypton Beach.

Yukari:(Jumps out of the bus first)Yahoo!We're here!

Meito:And it only took 2 hours for a 30 minute drive. Wonderful.

Meiko:Hey,don't you be ripping on my driving, fucktard!

Luka:Language,Meiko.

Kaito:(Staggering off the bus)Aaah,what an awful ride!

Mikuo:What are you talking about?That was the best ride ever!

Kaito:She drove us through a hostage situation!

Mikuo:Well you don't see that on a normal bus ,where is Len-kun?

Kaito:I believe he's still on the bus. I'll go check up on him.

Meanwhile on the bus,Len was sleeping.

Len:(Snoozing)

Rin:Yo,Len!Wake up!(Pushing him)Wakey wakey,sleepy head!

Len was still sleeping.

Rin:Hm...(Puckers lips)

Kaito: Len-chan,are you okay-What the fuck!?

Len:(Wakes up)Huh?Uh..are we here?

Kaito:Rin-chan why were you you puckered your lips you little harlot hoebag what the fuckberry was that!?

Rin:Hm? Kaito,you're not making any sense.

Len:C'mon guys,let's go!(Runs off the bus)

Rin starts to follow but Kaito grabs her hand.

you...about to...

Rin:Kiss?Well yeah!Lenka told me this amazing story about a princess who gets woken up by kisses!

Kaito:That's the reason?

Rin:Yeah!Why else would I kiss my semi-bro?

Luka: All students off the bus!

Rin:Hai!(Runs off the bus)

Kaito:...I hope she doesn't...

Later,after everyone got off the bus,Kiyoteru explained living arrangements.

Kiyoteru:Everyone,pay attention because this is very must only be a total of three students to each room,no more!I'll let you all decide who.

Kaito:Mikuo,Io.

Mikuo and Io:Yes?

Kaito:Originally I planned for the three of in order to make sure that Len-kun doesn't sleep with unwanted company, we must split up for now.

Mikuo:Good plan.

Io:Better it be one of us than a pervert like Yuma.

Mikuo:Yeah,or Spicy Andy.

Kaito:Oh is he?Isn't he supposed to be on this trip too?

Yohio:Unfortunately, no.

Kaito:Hm?

Meanwhile, at Spicy Andy's home...

Andy: Hey kid,where are you?

Yuki was hiding in the closet.

Andy:It's not polite to hide in people's houses,you know!(Opens closet)Gotcha!

Yuki:Aaah!Get away from me!Kiyo,save me!(Runs away)

Andy:Hey,get the fuck back here!

Back at Crypton beach,living arrangements have been established with most students.

you...like to share a room with me?

Mikuo: Sure!

Piko:(Happy)Ah!

Mikuo:You can share a room with me and Luki.

Piko:(Saddened)Oh...

Ia:Come on, 's go find our room.

Io:Don't you want to hang out with other girls,Ia?

Ia:Come on,when's the last time we shared a room together?It'll be fun!

Yuma: It sure will!

Ia:What do you want,Yuma?

Yuma:To share a room with you other guys won't let me share with Kaito said no...

Io:Okay,Yuma-senpai.

Yuma:Yay!(Hugs Io)You're the beeeestt!

Io:Ow,hurting me!

Ia:Bro!

Kaito:Len-san,would you like to share a room with me?

Len:Oh,sorry Kaito. I'm rooming with Rin-chan and Oliver.

Kaito:Ah!Really?Oh...(Thinking)That's too bad...I was really looking forward to rooming with Len-kun.

Meito:You can't be serious!

Yukari:Sorry,you're not allowed to have your own room.

Meito:This is stupid,I don't even go to this school!

Yukari:And I'm not a teacher, and you still can't do what you want!

Meito:Aaah!

Kaito:Hey.

Meito:(Obviously pissed)What!?

Kaito:I don't have a roommate.

Meito:So?Do I look like I give a shit?

Kaito:Yes,I think you do!

Meito:Huh?

Kaito:Look,I need a roommate,and so do let's room ?

Meito:(Sigh) we're not friends,got it blue?

Kaito:I didn't say we .

Meito:(Pissed off)Ugh!(Walks off)

Meanwhile at Andy's home.

Andy:Hey brat,where are you?(Pulls up covers)

Yuki was hiding under the covers of Yohio's bed.

Andy: Hey,you don't sleep here!

Yuki:Away!(Tries to run)

Andy: (Grabs her and picks her up)Stop squirming,kid!

Yuki:(Screaming from the top of her lungs)Don't eat me!

Andy: No one's going to eat you,calm down!

Yuki:Let me go!Let me go!

Andy:I said,cut it out!

Yuki:(Bites Andy's arm)

Andy: Aah!

Yuki:(Runs off)

Andy:Damn it!(Chases after her)Where are you!?

Meanwhile,Len was unpacking in his room.

Oliver:Senpai.

Len:Hm?

Oliver:I do not have a swimsuit. May I borrow yours?

Len:Oh,okay Oliver,here-

Rin:Don't worry!Rinto keeps an extra one in his bag.I'll go get it!

Oliver:(Slightly angry) Gee,thanks Rin-chan.

Len:At least we can go swimming together.

Oliver:But we have a video to shoot for Yukari-chan.

Len:Yeah,and then we can go swimming and me,buddy.

Oliver:(Blushing)Buddyyy...

Rin:(Walks out wearing a two piece swim suit)So,what do you think?

Len:(Blushing crazily)Aaah,Rin,please put on something else!You're not old enough to wear that!

Oliver:(Jealous) I thought you were supposed to get MY swimsuit...

Rin:Oh,I forgot!Be right back,Olly!(Runs out)

Len:Man...

Oliver: are blushing.

Len:N-no I'm not!

Lenka:Yes you are.

Len:Where'd you come from!?

Meanwhile at Andy's home...

Andy's arm was bleeding.

Andy:Damn kid!Where does Oliver keep extra bandages...

When Andy walks into Oliver's bathroom, he sees Yuki using little kid's cellphone.

Yuki:N-911...Please help.I'm trapped with a monster in a big scary house...He wants to hurt me,please help m-

Andy takes the phone and crushes it with one hand.

Yuki:Ah-aaah!Please,don't hurt me.I'm sorry.I'll never do it me...

Andy:(Crying)

Yuki:Huh?(Looks up)

Andy:...I can't help it...

Yuki:...

Andy:I-I-I... I'm not a monster! (Tears falling down his face)

Yuki:(Gasps)

Andy:I'm... not a...

Yuki:(Stares at him)

Andy:(Wiping his eyes)I don't know when Kiyoteru's coming back,but you can leave if you want home.(Turns around)

Yuki:(Grabs his hand)

Andy:(Gasps)

Yuki:(Lets go of Andy's hand)...

Andy:(Tries to touch her head)

Yuki:Eek!(Backs away)

Andy:...

Yuki:...(Smiles)Hmhm!

Andy:Huh?

Yuki:You're... You're... You're a good monster!(Smiles even wider and hugs him)

Andy:Hey!...

Flashback.

Al:We had a deal,old man!Oliver stays unharmed!

Yohio:(Holding Oliver as he laid unconscious with his eye bleeding) What did you do?What did you do!?

Oliver:...

Man:He he.I made him better.

Andy:You sick son of a-

Man:Oh,don't be Vocaloid has to have an edge,right?If he wanted to become one,he knew what he had to ,Oliver is... you,you worthless untalented monsters.

Al:You sick son of a-

Slice.

Yohio:Ah!

Slice slice slice.

Man:(Bleeding) An-Andy!What are you-Aaaaaaaaah!

Slice slice slice slice slice slice slice-

Al:Andy,stop!(Pulls Andy back)

Stab.

Andy:...

Yohio:(Bandaging up Oliver and crying)

Al:Damn it,we gotta go!Now!

Flashback over.

Yuki:(Still hugging Andy)Mmm.

Andy:...(Smiles and hugs back)Hm.

End of Chapter 11

What do you think,boys?


	12. Chapter 12

Len-kun now!

Chapter 12

Some of you have been leaving character requests in the reviews. Thank you!

Yukari:A one,two,three!(Summer idol music plays)

Boys:(Poses)

Girls:(Poses)

Mikuo:Ow!

Yukari: Cut,cut cut!What's the problem?

Mikuo:Neru keeps stepping on me with her enormous feet!

Neru:Well you should learn to step on cue,jerk!

Yukari: Boys,boys,calm down.

Neru:I'm a girl.

Yukari:Whatever you say man.A five,six,seven eight!(Music starts again)

Boys: (Poses)

Io:(Sneezes)

Yukari:Cut!What's your name,soldier?

Io:Io,sir!

Yukari:Well, sir,how would you like to run ten laps around the entire beach?

Io:Sir,yes sir!(Starts running)

Yukari:The rest of you,take five.I'll be in my trailer-Er,I mean the !

Len:(Sighing) We've been performing all morning,and we haven't gotten anywhere.

Oliver: At this rate,it'll be night time before the first line comes out.

Len:Hm...

Oliver:(Staring at Len's chest)

Len:Oliver...?

Oliver then takes Len and pushes him on the ground.

Len:Aah!Oliver,what are you doing-

Oliver:(Forcibly kisses Len while taking off his shorts)

Len:Mmmmh!(Muffled)Oliver,what are you-

Oliver:(Takes his mouth off of Len)Senpai,have you decided if you liked men or not?

Len:(Looks surprised) Ah!

Oliver:(Pulls out a long purple dildo)Don't worry,I will help you feel good,Senpai.

Len:O-Oliver,wait-

Oliver:Turn around.

Len:..!

around.

Len:...(Nods head and turns around)

Oliver:(Rubs Len's ass sensually)Mmh...You shouldn't wear such a tight swimsuit,Senpai.

Len:Aaah!Please Oliver,this has gotta stop!Stop-

Oliver:(Spanks Len hard)Bad.

Len:Ah!

Oliver:I'm sorry I had to do that, 're just being such a bad boy...

Len:Mmm...please...

Oliver:Be a good Senpai and take it,okay?(Lifts up dildo)

Len:...(Nods head)Be gentile,Oliver.

Oliver:...Senpai...(Starts to stick dildo into Len's asshole)

Len:Ah,ah,ah!

Oliver:(Sticks dildo deeper)

Len:Aaah!Oliver!Take it out,take it out!

Oliver:If you cannot take this toy,how can you be ready for the real thing?(Pushes deeper)Just,try harder.

Len: Aah!Aah!(Clenches teeth)Aaah!

Oliver:Yes,yes,scream Senpai...

Len:Oh god! Yes!Oliver!Aaah!

Oliver:Mmm...(Pushes dildo in and out even faster)

Len:Ah-ah-ah-ah-

Oliver:You're almost there,Senpai.I can tell.(Spanks Len)Now,say my name.

Len:Aah!Oh...

Oliver:Say my name as you come,Senpai.

Len:Oh...Rrr...

Oliver:Say ''Oliver'',Senpai.

Len:Oh...Rrrrrrrr...

Oliver: Almost say it.

Len:Ohh...Rrrrr...Oh Rin!(Climaxes)

Oliver:(Gasps)...

The whole world cracks. Everything goes back.

Voice:Oliver...Oliver!

Oliver:Senpai,I'm passing out,but I can hear your beautiful voice...

Water splashes on Oliver's face.

Oliver: (Sits upright drenched in water)Huh?

Len:(Holding a bucket)Are you okay?Why'd you pass out like that?

Oliver:I-what happened?

Len:You were just...staring for a very long time,and then you just,well,fell!Are you sick?

Oliver:No,I-

Yohio and Al:Oliver!

Yohio:Are you alright? (Feels his forehead)Oh,you're burning up!

Len:Maybe cause we're on a beach...?

Al:(Holds Oliver over his shoulder)Come on, 'll take you back to your room to get some rest.

Oliver:Mmm...

Meanwhile,at Vocaloid Mansion.L,Miku and Leo were standing on a balcony,staring at the view.

Miku:The view is beautiful, right dear?

Leon:(Holding Miku)Yes,my not as lovely as you.(Reaches hand under skirt)

Miku:W-what are you-

Leon:Forgive me,my perfect little angel,but I cannot resist...

Miku:Leon,love,we just had-

Leon:(Covers her mouth)Enough talk,my ,let's go back to the room.

Leon leads Miku back to their bed.

Miku:Please Leon,I'm not in the-

A maid walks in.

Maid:I don't mean to disturb,just cleaning, .

Miku:Oh,I don't your time.

Leon:Who is this?

Miku:The new maid I hired.

Maid:Hello, .It's a pleasure to meet you.

Leon:How did you know my name,miss?

Maid:Oh...um...Just heard it around...(Starts dusting)

Miku:I need to shower anyway, sweetie.(Kisses Leon on the cheek and steps into the bathroom.

Maid:(Still dusting)

Leon:(Steps behind the maid)When did you start?

Maid:Oh,not long .Hatsune is very generous to give me this job.

Leon:What makes a girl become a maid?

Maid:I-I can't afford my home.

Leon:Then why not ask your family for help?

Maid:My parents are ever since my brother left home-

Leon:Brother?

left home to become a Vocaloid to support the both of he's very distracted...

Leon:How?

Maid:Whenever my brother finds love,he chooses love over I convinced him to chase his dream of true love,and that I'll be all,I have a great job for talking so much.

Leon:(Turns her head around)

Maid:Mmm?(Blushing)

Leon:You have failure in your blood.

Maid:..!

Leon:You are lucky to even be a servant among brother is a failure.

Maid:(Slaps Leon)Shut up!

Leon:(Falls to the floor)

Maid:Do not talk about my brother that way!

Miku:(Steps out of the bathroom) What was that noise?Leon?

Leon:(Gets up)Why did you do that,you unstable trash?

Maid:Uh...

Miku:Kaiko!What is the meaning of this?

Kaiko:I-I'm sorry,I-

Miku:(Slaps Kaiko)

Kaiko:Aah!(Falls to ground)

Miku:...Clean.

Kaiko:(Gets up)R-right away!

Miku steps out of the room.

Leon:(Steps over to Kaiko)You shouldn't have done that,trash.I will make your worthless life here hell.(Leaves)

Kaiko:...

Meanwhile back at the beach,Len was swimming in the ocean

Len:Hey,guys!Don't you want to come in?The water's fine!

Kaito:(Holding camera)No thank you,Len-san!

Mikuo:(Drawing)Just a second!

Io:(Painting) Just keep swimming,Len!

Meito:(Staring at them)Are they taking pics of that shots?What weirdos.

Yuma:You're the one talking to yourself,weirdo.

Meito: Grr...(Thinking and staring at Kaito) What a fag.

Kaito:(Takes picture and smiles)He he!

Meito:(Thinking)What a happy fag?

Kaito:(Looks at Meito staring at him)Hm?

Meito:Ah!(Nervously looks away and thinks)I don't want him getting the wrong idea...

Len:Ah!

Kaito:Len-kun,what's wrong?

Len:I-I lost my trunks!

Kaito, Mikuo,and Io:What!?(Bolts into the water holding cameraphones)Stay there!(All jump into water)

Len:Oh,there they god...

Kaito,Mikuo,and Io:(Slightly tearing up)We were too late...we were too late!

Meito:...Fucking weirdos.(Walks away)

End of Chapter 12!


	13. Chapter 13

Len-kun now!

Chapter 13

After swimming,Len went back to go check up on Oliver.

Len:Oliver,you feel bet-

Oliver:(Sleeping)

Len:Hm... (Walks out)

Kaito: (Standing right behind Len,soaking wet)Len-chan...Lose your shorts again...(Attempts to grab at Len)

Len:Aaaah!

A few minutes later...

Kaito:(Drying himself off with a towel)Sorry about my behavior before,Len-san.I think I have swallowed salt water on accident.

Len: It's aight, Kaito.

Kaito:So Len-san,what do you want to do now?

Len:I think I need to stay with collapsed pretty hard today.

Kaito:Oh,well,okay.

Mikuo and Io:Len!(Running up to him)

Mikuo:Want to collect seashells?

Io:Want to spot jellyfish?

Len:Sorry guys,I already told Kaito,I'm staying with Oliver.

Mikuo and Io:But whyyyy?

Len:Cause he's sick.

Mikuo: Well.I'm sick too!I gots the Len-withdrawl!(Fake faints)Oh,what a world,what a world!

Len:(Giggles a little)You're fine, you guys later.(Walks into Oliver's room)

Kaito:Men,emergency meeting!

The Len-kun fan club organized their emergency meeting on the bus.

Kaito:Guys,it's time to learn to function without Len-kun around. We cannot walk around like lost little puppies whenever Len-kun isn't here!We should do something more productive for him.

Mikuo:Ooh,ooh,I got it!I'm going to collect the most perfect shell for Len-kun!

Io:And I'll go have sex with him.

Mikuo:Yeah-hey!(Grabs Io's face)You better not!

Io:Spaaaankkkinng...

Kaito:Men,men,calm down. We have to show our complete determination even if Len-kun isn't around.

Mikuo:Yeah!

Io:Woo.

Yukari:Get out of my trailer.

Meanwhile at Vocaloid mansion,Kaiko was rubbing ice on her face.

Kaiko:Ow...Why did she have to hit me so hard...

Someone walks in the kitchen.

Kaiko:...!

Miku:Relax,it's me,Kaiko-san.I'm sorry I hit you,I just had to make it look convincing.

Kaiko:Convincing...?

Miku:I know that Leon must have provoked you in some way,but please mind you appear to be on his side,then he'll like you a lot.

Kaiko:What are you saying?Are you scared of him?THE Hatsune Miku,scared of no-named talent sucker like Leon!?

Miku:Please!

Kaito:That's so fucking cray!

Miku:Leon helped me become who I am helped me with my long as I do what he says,my career won't suffer,got it?

Kaito:Why are you telling me all of this?I don't care about your singing career!

Miku:Well,someone's not the soft spoken maid they were before!

Kaiko: You try to wear a maid outfit and NOT talk like Hinata 's literally impossible!

Miku:(Laughs)

Kaiko: Hah!

Miku:I'm sorry Leon was so rough on be more careful...I do love him.

Kaiko:I can handle him.

Miku:Honestly,I think he's planning to replace me.

Kaiko:Really?You?With who?

Leon:That doesn't sound like cooking I hear!

Miku:Quick,back to work!

Kaiko:Okay,okay!

Leon:(Looking at a picture of Len and Rinto,with Rinto crossed out) Sorry Rinto...but your voice-and your love-isn't strong enough...

Kaiko:(Mockingly)Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity,Master!

Leon:...!S-shut up!

Miku:(Giggles)

Meanwhile,Mikuo,Luki,and Piko were collecting sea shells.

Piko:Mikuo-san,look at this one!

Mikuo:Nope,too rough.

Piko:How about this one?

Mikuo:Too small.

Piko:What about that one over there?

Mikuo:Too ugly.

Luki:What about this one?

Mikuo:Ah!It's perfect! Good job,Luki!

Piko:Fuuuucckkk...

Mikuo:What's the matter Piko?

Piko:(Walks away mad)Nothing,fuck!

Luki:Maybe Piko's Aunt Flow is visiting.

Mikuo:Piko is a boy.

Luki:(Blushing)R-really?

Meanwhile,Ia and Io were making sand castles.

Ia:I call this one,Fort Ia!

Io:(Makes a giant sand sculpture of Len)

Ia:What the fuck!?That takes talent!

SeeU and Iroha:Aaaaah!

Lenka:The first sign of the apocalypse. Giant shotas.

SeeU and Iroha:Aaaaah!(Running always screaming)

Yukari:Stop screaming, people!I said take five a while ago!Bah!

Meanwhile at the beach entrance...

Yukari:Maybe I can replace them with robots... Or puppets...anything to make this shoot go faster.(Looks up)Huh...?(Stares at three ,my god!

Yukari runs out to the area everyone was at.

Yukari:Everyone,the Zola Project is at the beach!

Girls and Yuma:(Screaming like fangirls and running inside)AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Yuma:I wanna fuck Kyo!

Meito:...(Looks at them)

Kaito:...

Meito:Aren't you going with them?

Kaito:Why would I do that?

Meito:Cause your gay,Blue.

Kaito:...I may be,but my heart lies elsewhere.(Walks away)

Meito:...

Meanwhile at Spicy Andy's home,Andy was holding Yuki in his lap,watching T.V.

Yuki:Look,the Zola Project!

Andy:What are they doing at a beach?Wait a minute...

Andy stares at the screen and sees Yohioloid and Big Al in the background.

Andy:That's my school! Fuck!

Meanwhile in Oliver's room...

Len:(Watching him sleep)

Oliver: (Sleeping)Mmm...Senpai...big...dil...do...

Len:Huh?

End of Chapter 13!


End file.
